Parodias
Scary Movie 'Scary Movie 1' * The Blair Witch Project: Escena en la que aparece la reportera asustada grabandose en el bosque. * Scream: La trama de la película. * Scream 2: escena de cuando Ray está en el baño, y el asesinato de Brenda por los enfurecidos cineastas. * Viernes 13: cuando el asesino se asoma entre las ventanas, y cuando está fumando con Shorty y esta tararea el famoso susurro de Viernes 13. * I Know What You Did Last Summer: Trama de la película * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer: escena en donde Shorty fuma droga con sus amigos y el asesino entra por la puerta. * Matrix: escena de cuando Cindy y el asesino se pelean a camara lenta. * El sexto sentido: escena de cuando Shorty dice que ve muertos. * The Usual Suspects: última escena de cuando a Cindy Campbell se le cae la taza al suelo y se rompe al igual que cuando Doofy sale caminando mal y conforme avanza cambia su forma de caminar y vestir y se sube a un carro. * El Resplandor: cuando el asesino va a matar a una chica, va diciendo aquello de REDRUM, REDRUM... (murder en inglés, todo un clasico del resplandor). * Halloween:en el momento que hacen la parodia de I Know What You Did Last Summer, Cindy ve por la ventana y al asesino parado y luego voltea para leer la carta y vuelve a mirar por la ventana y El Asesino desapareció. después de que el asesino fuera vencido y tirado por la ventana, El Asesino desaparece tal como lo hizo Michael Myers/The Shape en la película Halloween . 'Scary Movie 2' * The Haunting : La trama de la película. * Hannibal: Cuando el mayordomo Hanson le abre el cerebro a Shorty. * El exorcista: Escena inicial de la película, donde el padre McDarra debe hacer un exorcismo a la niña. * Viernes 13: Megan la niña de el principio se apellida Voorhees igual que el famoso asesino * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal: El libro que Cindy tiene en la mano: "Harry Pothead" ("Harry el porreta"). * El hombre sin sombra (Hollow man): Cuando Cindy y Buddy son atrapados en la cámara frigorífica. * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Escena Donde Cindy con Brenda y Theo deben luchar contra el señor Hanson. * Un anuncio de Nike: Cuando están en un cuarto oscuro jugando baloncesto. * Un anuncio de Firestone: Escena del combate entre el fantasma y Dwight. * Hocus Pocus: Escena en la que Cindy es atacada por un gato por abrir el cofre (en realidad, en la película real es una vela). * Rocky IV: La misma escena del gato, puñetazos a cámara lenta y provocaciones. * Poltergeist: Ray es agarrado por un payaso diabolico debajo de la cama. * Leyenda urbana: Cuando Cindy está cantando en el auto como en la primera escena del film. * Los Cazafantasmas: Escena donde van a cazar al fantasma con las armas ectoplásmicas. * El Ente: Escena en que Alex tiene relaciones con el fantasma que habita en la casa mientras ella duerme. * Titanic: Cuando Cindy "da calor" a Buddy en la cámara frigorífica. * Twister: Escena en la que Cindy crea un tornado al luchar contra el señor Hanson. * Dude, Where's My Car?: Cuando Ray y Tommy leen los tatuajes que tienen en la espalda. * Lo que la verdad esconde: Cuando Cindy le abre la camisa al profesor y aparece Ray vestido de mujer. * Cementerio de animales: El gato de la mansion es diabolico al igual que "Church". * Destino final: Cuando Brenda le explica a cindy sobre la coladera el autobiss dice 1-800 osea 180 sin contar el 0 del final. 'Scary Movie 3' *The Ring: trama de la película. *Señales: también trama de la película. *8 Millas: también trama de la película. *Matrix: también trama de la película. *El show de Truman: la sala de las pantallas *Los Otros: escena en donde aparece Michael Jackson. *La Matanza de Texas: cuando Tabitha coge la sierra eléctrica y la agita serrando una estantería. *El fotógrafo: cuando Cindy toma los dibujos de Cody y los pasa rápidamente formando una animación. *Gothika: en la parte final, cuando Cindy se agacha para ver el pozo Tabitha aparece por detrás. *El señor de los anillos: cuando Pamela Anderson atiende la llamada telefónica de su madre, esta la llama "preciosa" usando el acento de Gollum. *House of the dead: en el principio de la película y cuando aparecen los zombies. *Pet Sematary: en el entierro de Brenda. 'Scary Movie 4' *Lista de Parodias de Scary Movie 4 Epic Movie *''American Pie: Cuando la Bruja Blanca ayuda a Edward el exclama "La Mama de Steflek". *Bob Esponja: Cuando Peter,Lucy y Susan van hacia el Campamento de Aslo ,hay un letrero que indican 3 lugares,uno de ellos es la Playa Laguna (parodia ala Laguna Pegajosa un lugar de la serie de Bob Esponja). *Batman: Hay un letrero anunciando 3 lugares uno de ellos es la Ciudad Gótica *Harry Potter: Cuando van a entrenar *Las Crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero: La trama principal de la película. *Piratas del Caribe: Cuando aparece Jack Esparragos *El Código Da Vinci: Cuando se presenta a Lucy *Oliver Twist: Cuando se presenta a Edward *Nacho Libre: Cuando se presenta a Edward *Snakes on a Plane: Cuando se presenta a Susan *Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate: Cuando van a la fábrica *Click: Al final de la guerra *Star Wars: Ven a Chewhacca en la recepción y a varios Stormtroopers en la guerra'' *''X-Men: Cuando se presenta a Peter'' *''Superman Returns. La bala al ojo de Peter y el cristal de la Arpía'' *''Michael Jackson: al final cuando cantan una canción aparece Michael Jackson al estilo de "El exterminador" *MTV Cribs: Cuando la reina engaña a Edward'' *''Punk'd'' *''Scarface: '' *''Borat: En la recepción y al final'' *''Back to the Future: Cuando a Peter le llaman gallina (Marty McFly no soporta que le digan gallina)'' *''Flavor Flav: Baila junto a Jack Swalows.'' *''Zoboomafoo: Cuando Lucy abre el armario para entrar a Narnia'' Meets the Spartans Disaster Movie * 10.000 a.c.: Consiste en el sueño en la selva de los Humanos Primitivos con dientes de Sable. * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal: Cuando Will pone la calavera de cristal en su lugar. * Facebook: Cuando Amy Winehouse saca una computadora de su cabello y la abre para ver el día del fin del mundo. * My Super Sweet 16: Cuando Will cumple 16 años, la presentación de la fiesta es una parodia a Mis dulces 16. * Superbad: Cuando dos adolescentes (Seth y Fogell(Mclovin)) roban el alcohol de la fiesta igual que en una escena de la pelicula. * High School Musical: Cuando los chicos de la secundaria cantan en la fiesta de Will. * Hannah Montana: Cuando aparece Hannah Montana bajo un meteorito y luego se le cae la peluca y descubren que es Miley Cyrus. * Hancock: Cuando un niño se acerca a Hancock y le dice "necesitamos ayuda". * The Day After Tomorrow: Cuando una tormenta de hielo y frío arraza la ciudad. * Sex and the city: Cuando se refugian de la tormenta de hielo y hay cuatro chicas neoyorquinas. * You Don't Mess with the Zohan: Cuando Juny pelea contra una de las mujeres de Sex and the city y le empieza a patear la cara. * Enchanted: Cuando la princesa encantada y el príncipe Edwin salen de la alcantarilla. * Iron Man: Cuando Iron Man quiere ayudar a los protagonistas lo golpea una vaca y queda convertido en una lata. * Hellboy: Cuando quiere ayudar a los personajes lo golpea una vaca. * Hulk: Cuando Hulk quiere ayudar se le vuelan los pantalones (también lo golpea una vaca). * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Cuando aparecen 3 ardillas cantando a los protagonistas. * The Shining: Cuando Alvin está mordiendo a Will y el empieza a girar, Alvin dice "Red Rum!". * Superagente 86: Cuando a Calvin le suena su zapatófono. * HeadOn: Cuando la princesa tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza, se pone un producto llamado HeadOn. * Batman: Cuando Batman y miles de personas están saliendo de la ciudad en los aerobuses de evacuación. * Speed Racer: Cuando Will, la princesa y Calvin están viajando en el auto de Meteoro. * Night at the Museum: El museo en donde trabaja Amy cobra vida por la noche. * Kung Fu Panda: Cuando Calvin y Kung Fu Panda se enfrentan en un duelo. thumb|300px|Dr.Phil en [[Disaster Movie]] * Doctor Phil: En la fiesta de Will aparece el doctor Phil. * Príncipe Caspian: Cuando Wil sueña que viaja en el tiempo y cae en la espada de Caspian. * Amy Winehouse: Cuando Will sueña con la Calavera de cristal. * Jessica Simpson: Canta en la fiesta de Will. * Juno: Amiga de Wil, muere asesinada por alvin y las ardillas * Michael Jackson: Cuando los protagonistas lo encuentran en el auto de Meteoro. * Wanted: Cuando Calvin intenta disparar balas con trayectorias curvas. * Justin Timberlake: Cuando canta en la fiesta de Will. * Gladiator: Cuando al principio pelean los dos, un carvernicola y un gladiador (Wolf). * Jumper: Cuando Will sueña que le dice a Amy que se teletransporta. * Jonas Brothers: Cuando aparecen en la fiesta de Will. * Cloverfield: La trama de la historia es la misma (el desastre, la huida de la ciudad, la novia del protagonista atrapada, etc.) * South Park: Cuando matan a Lisa, Calvin dice "They kill Lisa! You Bastards!" ("¡Ellos mataron a Lisa! ¡Bastardos!"). * WWE Divas Championship: Cuando la asesina y Lisa pelean en el ring. * Soulja Boy: Cuando cantan en la fiesta de Will * Armageddon: Cuando salen a la calle después del terremoto. * Flavor Flav: Cuando will lo encuentra en la cama con su novia. Vampires Suck * Crepúsculo - La base de la película. * The Twilight Saga: New Moon - La base de la película. * The Vampire Diaries - Cuando inicia la película sale la frase: "Festival de San Salvatore" y cuando Edward le dice que los vampiros están de moda. * True Blood - Cuando los Zolturi se ponen "bronceador" y beben True Blood (Sangre verdadera). * Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Cuando Becca está en el bosque a punto de ser asesinada y ella al tratar de defenderse usa el spray de pimienta y éste le cae en los ojos a Buffy. * Vampire Weekend - Cuando Becca llega con su papá a Sporks City, hay un anuncio de una presentación de Vampire Weekend. * High School Musical 3: Senior Year - La graduación y las capas rojas que hay al final. * Tiger Woods - El padre de Becca le dice que su madre se fue con Tiger Woods. * Facebook - Cuando Jennifer le muestra a Becca el perfil de Edward. * Chris Brown - Becca dice que no saldrá con él. * Jersey Shore - Cuando Becca pregunta por Edward a Jennifer y esta se confunde creyendo que señala a los muchachos de Jersey Shore. * Black Eyed Peas - Cuando el pescador confunde a los tres vampiros nómadas con los Black Eyed Peas. * Gossip Girl - Mientras Becca piensa, interfiere un monólogo de la serie Gossip Girl. * Kim Kardashian - Cuando el padre de Becca le dice a ella que Kim Kardashian está en el pueblo. * Eat Pray Love - En una escena Becca mira libros y en uno dice comer, rezar, chupar. * Taylor Swift - Cuando Becca saca una guitarra mientras esta en la motocicleta. * Jonas Brothers - Cuando Becca supone que Edward es un Jonas Brother, la cual es su primera opción, la segunda es que él es vampiro. * Desperate Housewives - Edward le dice a Becca que los vampiros solo se alimentan de humanos y esposas desesperadas * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Cuando Edward le dice a Becca que es un asesino y éste le dispara a Alicia, la cual cae al agujero del conejo. * Mall Cop - Cuando Edward y Becca escapan de casa suben a un Scooter. * You Don't Mess with the Zohan - Cuando Jacob se rasca la oreja con el pie. * American Idol - Cuando Becca dice que American Idol es mucho mejor con Ellen. * Twitter - Cuando Becca le dice a Edward que ha leído el Twitter de Stephenie Meyer. * Lindsay Lohan - Cuando Becca está sangrando de la nariz, dice que no debió haber pasado la noche con Lindsay Lohan. * Destino final 3 - Cuando Edward, por evitar que su padre y hermano ataquen a Becca, los lanza hacia unas cámaras de bronceado, quedando atrapados. * Wizards of Waverly Place - Cuando Becca habla dormida menciona a los Hechiceros de Waverly Place. * Querido John - Cuando Jennifer le cuenta a Becca que su ex-novio se fue a la guerra de Irak y le escribió una carta y se la comienza a relatar * [[Archivo:250px-Logo_icarly.png|thumbiCarly]] - Cuando el padre de Becca va a su cuarto a medir el nivel de tristeza de su hija, ya que está grita desesperadamente por Edward, y el show de iCarly tiene el nivel más bajo de tristeza. * One Tree Hill - Aparecen en el medidor de tristeza junto con iCarly. * 16 & pregnant - Aparece en el medidor de tristeza. * The Secret Life of the American Teenager - Aparece en el medidor de tristeza y el padre de Becca dice que no hay nada peor que la vida secreta de los adolescentes americanos. * Un Chihuahua de Beverly Hills - Cuando Jacob se transforma, se convierte en un chihuahua. * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Cuando Becca y Jennifer van a verla al cine, y Jennifer cuenta el final. * [[Archivo:Vampires-suck-03.jpg|thumb|[[Lady Gaga]]Lady Gaga]] - Cuando Edward le dice a su hermana que encontró una mujer igual de rara que él. * Glee - Cuando la manada va a salvar a Becca, comienzan a bailar y cuando Becca llega a su nueva escuela le lanzan pinturas por la espalda. * Shrek Forever After - * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore - Cuando Jacob se distrae y comienza a perseguir a un gato. * StarStruck - Cuando Daro y Edward pelean en la graduación y comienza a sonar "Party Up". * The Weather Girls - Cuando los lobos comienzan a bailar Its Raining Men. Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Parodias